Ne t'attache à personne
by Ahava Elohim
Summary: Lucius aurait pu être un Malfoy parfait. Fier et froid, il incarnait la noblesse de sa famille. Sa seule erreur fut de tomber amoureux. Il comprendra alors pourquoi un Malfoy ne s'attachait à personne.


Auteur : Ahava Elohim

Titre : Ne t'attache à personne

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ci-dessous ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling.

Genre : Drama / Romance / UA / One Shot

Note importante : Cette histoire comporte une relation Yaoi et incestueuse. Les personnes pouvant être choquées sont priées de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite. De plus, le passage comprit entre les mots "passage censuré" et "fin du passage censuré" est explicite. Vous pouvez allégrement le sauter, même s'il est un peu long.

Note importante (bis) : Ceci a été écrit pour les lecteurs de « N'oublie pas » attendant le prochain chapitre qui a un retard monstrueux. Il est actuellement à la correction et je le posterai sous peu. Je m'excuse bien bas de ce retard de publication.

Note importante (ter) : Le sujet que j'ai utilisé étant tabou, j'ai essayé de manier le scénario afin que cela soit moins choquant.

Pour être franche, j'ai une peur bleue de vos réactions et je ne pense pas que ce one shot mérite la publication. Vos avis sont les bienvenus, quels qu'ils soient.

Sur ce, Enjoy

* * *

Le vent s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Les rideaux prune voletaient doucement à l'intérieur de la chambre éclairée par la lumière tamisée de quelques bougies. Sur le balcon fait de barrières métalliques aux arabesques complexes se trouvait un homme. Ses avants bras accoudés sur le métal, il contemplait religieusement la lune pleine et argentée. Au loin, le sifflement des arbres murmurait une douce litanie. La pâleur lunaire se reflétait dans la chevelure presque blanche de l'homme dont les yeux renvoyaient aux étoiles. L'ombre taillait avec finesse ses traits aristocratiques. Un long soupir semblait vouloir s'échapper des lèvres purpurines gardées éternellement closes. Le froid de ce mois d'octobre ne l'atteignait aucunement. Les longues phalanges dépourvues de couleur autre que le lait se mirent à pianoter sur le tissu délicat que portait cet être silencieux. Bientôt, ses paupières se fermèrent, cachant à la lune l'éclat acier qui flambait dans son regard. Il avait perdu. Chacune des choses qu'il avait acquises avaient peu à peu quittées son esprit pour rejoindre l'abysse des choses oubliées.

Lucius Malfoy avait le pouvoir absolu. Bien des choses lui appartenaient à lui, Lord du compté du Staffordshire, connu et reconnu. Mais personne ne peut jamais tout avoir. Voilà la raison de sa torture depuis plusieurs mois. Ou peut être plusieurs années, qui sait ? Il est bien plus simple d'éviter les problèmes et de dire qu'ils n'existent pas. Il était un homme lâche et il le savait. Pouvait-on réellement fermer les yeux sur un tel point de sa vie ? Bien sûr que non. Il était tellement plus tentant de dire qu'il n'était question de rien plutôt que de s'avouer vaincu. Le soupir tant désireux de liberté s'envola dans l'atmosphère frigorifiée. Les larmes s'échappaient de leur prison close et dévalaient avidement les joues lisses pour se perdre dans le col de soie. Les filaments dorés se collèrent peu à peu au visage resté poupon de Lucius. Il avait perdu et il l'avait avoué. Pourquoi alors son cœur était il rongé par quelque chose d'inconnu et de méprisable à ses yeux ? La culpabilité bâtait dans ses veines avec son sang. Il n'avait pas le droit, jamais il ne l'aurait. Il était réduit au silence et condamné le reste de sa vie à être oppressé par quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Il était étrange, qu'à quarante deux ans, il tombe enfin amoureux. Mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi n'aimait il pas sa merveilleuse femme, cette personne qui depuis vingt ans l'accompagnait ? Parce que Lucius Malfoy ne s'attachait à personne. Voilà ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis qu'il avait vu le jour et qui avait été balayé lentement mais surement tout au long de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfreint sa propre règle, cette même règle qu'il avait inculqué à son fils. Son cœur, trop longtemps resté dans l'oubli, s'était alors mis à battre plus fort, s'était subitement emballé dans une course interminable pour finalement ne plus battre que pour une autre personne. C'était un choix narcissique qu'il avait fait, certes un choix inconscient, mais narcissique. Rageusement, il essuya ses larmes pour afficher un regard déterminé. Il ne serait pas victime de ses choix, un Malfoy ne regrettait rien de ses faits. Tout comme un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Un léger rire rauque emprunt d'ironie se mêla à l'air frais. Visiblement, même un Malfoy n'était pas parfait. Délaissant la lune, il retourna dans sa chambre et referma sa fenêtre. Un frisson le parcouru. La température de la pièce avait nettement chuté.

Le réveil indiquait trois heures du matin. Cela faisait donc deux heures qu'il était dehors à se lamenter sur son sort. Lucius secoua la tête. Décidemment, l'honneur de sa famille n'était pas entre de bonnes mains. Distraitement, il prit place sur son lit et passa ses doigts fins dans le pelage chaud de l'animal ronronnant qui y était déjà. Subitement, le blond se mit à avoir envie de fumer, lui qui n'avait plus touché à la cigarette depuis dix ans. Il se leva - son chat protestant imperceptiblement - et sortit de sa chambre en direction du salon. Ses pas se découpaient du silence dans lequel la maison était plongée. Narcissa rendait visite à sa sœur pendant encore quelque temps, le laissant en compagnie de son fils. Arrivé dans le salon de sa somptueuse demeure du XVIIème siècle, il alluma la lumière et attrapa le manteau haute couture de Draco pour s'emparer du paquet de _BlackStones Cherry _qu'il avait rapporté de son dernier voyage en date. L'odeur du tabac commençait à monter vers ses narines et un délicieux frisson remonta son échine. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres entrouvertes pour ensuite faire glisser son pouce droit sur la roulette du briquet argent. La nicotine mélangée à la cerise monta jusqu'à son cerveau et il eut l'air tout de suite plus détendu. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il expirait des volutes de fumée.

- Vous vous remettez à la cigarette père ?

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement sans qu'il ne bouge. Avec une lenteur calculée, il se tourna pour faire face à son fils. Draco était la réplique exacte de son père, si ce n'est son ossature plus androgyne héritée de Narcissa. Les même longs cheveux d'un blond blanc, le même regard orageux, le même visage fin et aristocratique. Le reflet de l'un comme de l'autre, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

- J'avais quelque peu besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, le tabac m'y aide simplement. Ne devrais-tu pas être couché à cette heure tardive ? demanda Lucius en tirant une nouvelle fois sur la tige bienfaitrice avec élégance.

- Je n'arrivais plus à trouver le sommeil. Puis-je vous retourner la question ? Fit le plus jeune en prenant place sur une des chaises en bois verni.

- De même. Il m'est apparu quelque chose que je croyais inutile et j'y réfléchis depuis.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Quelle est donc cette chose qui perturbe votre sommeil ?

Le plus âgé expira un nuage de fumée et prit place aux côtés de son fils en fermant les yeux. Les rouvrant, il planta ses prunelles acier dans les iris de métal en fusion de son fils.

- T'es tu déjà attaché à quelqu'un ?

L'héritier Malfoy tomba des nues. Jamais il n'aurait crû que son père pourrait lui demander quelque chose de semblable. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la phrase qu'il avait le plus entendu était « ne t'attache à personne ». Si on lui avait dit que cette scène arriverait, il aurait demandé à se que la personne en faute soit directement amenée dans un asile psychiatrique. Tout cela était invraisemblable. Devait-il répondre franchement ou nier tout en bloc ? L'air perdu qu'essayait de dissimuler son père agit en sa faveur.

- Pour tout vous dire, il y a plusieurs formes d'attachements. L'attachement affectif, amoureux, fraternel, familial et encore d'autres. De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Attachement amoureux.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent pour atteindre approximativement la taille d'une assiette à thé. Il avala sa salive pour continuer.

- Dans ce cas oui, j'ai déjà été amoureux.

Lucius soupira longuement, son filtre fumant dans le cendrier. Voilà qu'il parlait amour avec son fils. Pouvait-il réellement définir cela comme de l'amour ? Il ne savait ce que c'était et ne voulait pas le savoir. Néanmoins, au fond de lui, il le savait ne serait ce qu'en regardant cette personne pour qui son cœur battait.

- Es-tu devenu plus faible qu'avant ?

Bien que surpris, le jeune homme se mit à sourire.

- L'amour, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, est une force et non une faiblesse. Vous m'avez longuement dit qu'il ne faut s'attacher à personne. Au contraire père, l'amour rend plus fort.

L'aîné se leva prestement et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte. A l'encadrement, il murmura

- Pourquoi alors suis-je si fragile ?

_**--**_

La fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du fils du Comte Zabini avait commencé depuis quelques heures. Lucius arpentait les magnifiques jardins, loin de l'agitation festive. Voilà trois semaines qu'il avait discuté avec Draco. Trois semaines qu'il tournait et retournait le problème dans tous les sens. Il ne trouvait aucune solution à son problème et cela commençait à se voir. De longs cernes commençaient à naître sous ses yeux et la chambre des lords se posait des questions. Lui qui d'habitude s'investissait le premier, délaissait les affaires. Ses nuits de sommeil se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main depuis sa « découverte ». Il ne pensait qu'à ça, jour et nuit. Narcissa voyait son mari dépérir chaque journée un peu plus et ne savait absolument pas comment résoudre ce souci. Elle savait ce qui lui arrivait, elle le connaissait comme si elle l'avait fait. D'ailleurs, elle le considérait plus comme un fils que comme un époux. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour, ou même d'affection dans leur couple car Lucius l'avait placidement interdit. D'un côté, Narcissa enviait cette femme qui avait ravi le cœur de glace du Lord Malfoy. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour le couple que formait Lucius et cette femme à la chance inégalable. C'est avec cette résolution qu'elle alla vers lui quand elle le trouva devant la fontaine de marbre des jardins, pensif.

- Bonsoir Lucius.

L'homme blond se tourna vers sa femme, le visage impassible.

- Bonsoir Narcissa. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec les autres ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de son époux pour poser sa main sur son bras.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire d'important.

- D'important ? Fit Lucius, un sourcil relevé.

- Oui, d'important. Je vous annonce que dès demain je demande le divorce.

Un hoquet de surprise étrangla le blond alors qu'il mirait sa femme avec étonnement.

- Je vous demande pardon?!

- Je demande le divorce Lucius. Votre comportement est équivoque, vous êtes tombé amoureux. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à votre couple alors je vous quitte. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec votre compagne.

Elle caressa doucement la veste de l'homme et se tourna pour partir. Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, son poignet fut prit par une main fine mais puissante. Narcissa se tourna lentement et elle n'eut le temps que de voir un éclair blond fondre sur elle. Ses lèvres se trouvèrent contre celles de Lucius. Ce geste, voilà quinze ans qu'il ne l'avait plus effectué. Une langue mutine vint demander l'accès à sa bouche et elle entrouvrit les lèvres. C'est un ballet doux et sensuel qui débuta, où pendant quelques minutes, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Alors que l'air commençait à manquer, ils se détachèrent quelque peu et Lucius colla son front contre celui de sa femme, les yeux clos.

- Tu m'as énormément apporté Narcissa, tu es une femme magnifique, formidable et honorable. Tu as compris quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à admettre et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Sache que tu resteras une grande amie Cissa.

Emue, Narcissa posa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre celle de son futur ex-mari.

- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai toujours là. Je vivrai chez Bellatrix jusqu'à se que je trouve un logement approprié. Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour en informer Draco.

Lucius acquiesça doucement et libéra la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle lui adressait un sourire magnifique. Tout en elle était magnifique. De la racine de ses cheveux dorés en passant par son visage angélique resté jeune, cheminant son corps superbe pour se terminer jusqu'à son plus petit orteil.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais tombé amoureux de toi Cissa ?

Un air doux se peignit sur le visage de la blonde.

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point. Sois heureux Lucius.

Elle se détacha lentement et partit sans se retourner. Il pouvait sentir les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur les joues de Narcissa. A moins que ce ne soit les siennes ?

_**--**_

Un rayon de soleil éclairait doucement son corps découvert. Lucius ouvrit paresseusement les yeux quand un éclat vif vint lécher son visage. Avant même qu'il ne se soit parfaitement éveillé, il soupira. Aux alentours de sept heures du matin, il avait trouvé le sommeil. Voilà qu'il séveillait trois heures plus tard. C'était à en devenir fou. Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait sournoisement qu'il devait concrétiser cet amour, cette attirance. Mais il ne pouvait, ne devenait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Lentement, le blond se leva de son lit avec noblesse. Enfilant avec soins un peignoir de soie, il descendit dans la salle à manger. Ses domestiques, Wilma et Dimitri (1), s'afféraient à installer le petit déjeuner sur l'immense table. Ils se stoppèrent net en voyant arriver Lucius et baissèrent la tête.

- Bonjour monsieur. Dimitri et Wilma préparent la table pour votre petit déjeuner monsieur. Nous nous excusons de faire patienter monsieur, fit Wilma d'une petite voix fluette.

- Je ne prendrais qu'une tasse de thé. Où est Draco ? Demanda Lucius en prenant son journal.

- Monsieur Draco nous a demandé de vous remette ceci, répondit Dimitri en sortant d'une de ses poches un papier soigneusement plié.

- Bien, merci Dimitri. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux domestiques filèrent rapidement hors de la salle. Curieux, Lucius déplia le papier que son fils avait laissé en ce dimanche matin.

__

« Père,

Je m'absente pour aujourd'hui à Stafford pour y retrouver des amis. Je rentrerai dans la soirée. Passez une bonne journée.

D. L. Malfoy »

Le blond replia le message avec application. Il allait donc passer la journée seul. Dimitri apparu avec son thé fumant dans les mains et son patron lui redonna le message. Une fois sa tasse en mains, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque avec l'intention de se changer les idées. Son divorce avec Narcissa avait été prononcé quelques jours avant et Draco avait décidé de rester chez son père, la maison étant plus proche de son école de lettres modernes. Lucius pénétra dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea mécaniquement vers son fauteuil autoproclamé. Depuis son enfance, il éprouvait un amour sans bornes pour les livres. A chaque mauvaise passe, il se réfugiait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Bien des fois, il se surprit même à écrire. Il était plus simple de s'enfuir dans un monde parallèle et oublier qu'il était seul_._ Il posa sa tasse sur la table qui était près de lui et un objet attira son attention. Le livre que consacrait son fils à ses écrits. Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif et il s'empara de l'ouvrage émeraude. Comme possédé, il l'ouvrit et lut la première page. Un poème. Durant de longues minutes, le blond lisait des vers consacrés à un homme certainement magnifique décrit par l'écriture fine et délicate de Draco. Puis, au détour d'une page, il haussa un sourcil.

_« Nocturnal Romance, (2)_

_Pour enfermer en toi cette scène de rêve  
Dans les ruines de minuit, une âme profondément marquée par le crime  
Allumant la lumière de l'espoir, créant une scène de magnificence par des incantations funéraires  
Un baiser passionné m'éveille  
Le rideau tombe  
Profond et larmoyant chagrin du sacrifice  
Cicatrice baptismale  
La mélodie résonne... attirée par cette pâle main  
La fin de l'amour aveugle  
Alors dansons, dansons... à en perdre la raison... Nos ombres sont fugaces  
Le péché et les fantômes nous étreignent au cours de cette nuit immorale  
Un baiser passionné m'éveille  
Le rideau tombe  
Profond et larmoyant chagrin du sacrifice  
Cicatrice baptismale  
Dans cette scène à minuit, rencontre de deux âmes amoureuses  
La lumière de l'espoir nous enveloppe dans les ténèbres... réunion momentanée  
Un frisson parcourt et étreint les deux corps sombrant  
Alors dansons, dansons... à en perdre la raison... Nos ombres sont fugaces... __Le péché et les fantômes nous étreignent au cours de cette nuit immorale  
Alors dansons, dansons... à en perdre la raison... Nos ombres  
Le péché et les fantômes nous étreignent... nuit d'immoralité  
Nocturnal Romance  
Pour enfermer en toi cette scène de rêve... Lucius... »_

D'un coup sec, Lucius claqua le livre, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se sentit très fatigué. Il avait compris le sens de ces paroles et il en était ébranlé. Pas du sens où son fils le voulait lui, son père, mais du sens que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses battements cardiaques d'augmenter à une vitesse alarmante. Lui qui depuis le début se confortait dans l'irréel, l'impossible, voyait ses barrières se défèrent une à une. Mu d'un courageux désespoir, il ouvrit une page de l'ouvrage au hasard. Ce n'était pas un poème, ni une prose, ni une chanson mais un dessin. Ses yeux, si caractéristiques, le fixaient d'un air doux. Ces deux perles de métal dont Draco avait hérité. Un long soupir résonna dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy. Une fois encore, Lucius avait perdu. La première fois, il avait perdu l'honneur de sa famille en enfreignant ses propres règles. La deuxième fois, il avait perdu sa femme. Cette fois ci, il avait perdu son cœur. A présent, il comptait bien ne pas perdre sa façade et il continuerait de se battre. Contre lui-même.

Y arriverait-il ? Il n'en doutait pas, un Malfoy ne doutait pas. Un Malfoy n'aimait pas. Un Malfoy n'avait pas de cœur. Pourtant, un Malfoy était un être humain doté de sentiments. Il voulait les enfouir au plus profond de lui et oublier qu'il était humain. Oublier que si ses battements de cœur allaient à une telle vitesse, c'est parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un l'aimait et qu'il aimait ce quelqu'un en retour. Il voulait oublier l'allégresse qu'il avait ressentit et qu'il ressentait toujours. Mais pourquoi se cacher ? Il était lâche, il le savait. Et il ne voulait pas changer. Son amour pour son fils resterait gravé aux fins fonds de son cœur gelé. Il vivrait cet amour dans sa tête pour ne pas être déçu. Il se permettait ,dans cette échappatoire, de rêver que leur histoire ne serait jamais entachée par un quelconque problème. Le rêve l'emporterait sur la réalité. Pourquoi alors, là, dans la partie gauche de sa poitrine, une lance empoisonnée venait de se planter dans son coeur? Lucius savait quoi faire pour chasser cette douleur. Il n'y remédierait pas.

_**--**_

- Monsieur Malfoy !

Lucius sursauta, faisant glisser ses lunettes du bout de son nez. Il posa le papier qu'il était en train de lire sur son bureau.

- Que ce passe t'il Dimitri ?

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, essoufflé, le visage emprunt d'une inquiétude certaine.

- Votre fils a eut un accident de voiture et il se trouve à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangou...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme blond faisait claquer la porte d'entrée, armé des clés de sa Mercedes. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il quittait sa propriété pour se rendre à Stafford. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait entendu les mots "Draco, accident et hôpital" dans la même phrase. L'inquiétude fouettait ses vaisseaux sanguins. Stafford était à plusieurs kilomètres de là et il était dix huit heures cinquante trois lorsqu'il était parti. C'est aux alentours de vingt heures moins le quart qu'il poussait les portes de l'établissement en trombes. A grandes enjambées, il se dirigea vers l'accueil et aboya plus qu'il ne parla.

- La chambre de Draco Malfoy !

L'infirmière se fit toute petite devant le regard venimeux que lui lançait cet homme magnifique habillé luxueusement.

- Vous êtes de la famille?

- Evidemment ! Sombre idiote ! Cingla Lucius en la massacrant du regard.

- Monsieur vous êtes dans un hôpital, pourriez vous... tenta la jeune femme en se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

- La chambre de Draco Malfoy, mademoiselle... demanda calmement le blond en broyant les petits prospectus de l'hôpital.

- 367, troisième étage.

A peine avait elle fini qu'il avait disparu. Les personnes présentes regardaient cette pauvre fille trembler de la tête aux orteils. Dire qu'elle avait eut la peur de sa vie était un euphémisme. Lucius avait emprunté les escaliers et se trouva devant la chambre de son fils légèrement essoufflé. Il ne prit pas le temps de frapper à la porte et entra sans préavis. La chambre sentait le détergent et, même en soirée, les murs éclairaient fortement la pièce de par leur blancheur. Un lit métallique trônait au milieu de l'espace et une télévision projetait un jeu quelconque, provoquant un certain brouhaha. Dans les draps blancs, Draco dormait. Un bandage couvrait son front, ainsi que la partie visible de son abdomen. Lentement, l'homme s'approcha. Il prit une chaise et se plaça près de son fils. Quelle peur il avait eu. Ne serait ce qu'imaginer que son amour était en danger ou avait un problème, il n'était plus le même. Etrange sensation qui plus est. La porte grinça doucement et Lucius se tourna. Un homme portant des lunettes, les cheveux en bataille, en blouse blanche et d'environ une quarantaine d'années entra et vint à sa rencontre, une main tendue.

- Bonsoir monsieur Malfoy, je suis le docteur Potter. On m'a chargé de m'occuper de votre fils. Il a présentement eu un accident de voiture, un chauffard l'a renversé d'après les ambulanciers. Draco a trois côtes et la cheville droite fêlées ainsi qu'un léger traumatisme crânien qui lui vaudra quelques migraines passagères. Il pourra sortir d'ici deux jours, que nous puissions vérifier qu'il n'aura aucune séquelle. Voulez vous rester ce soir ?

Lucius acquiesça doucement, son cerveau assimilant lentement la nouvelle.

- Dans ce cas je vous fais porter un repas. Draco ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin, je suppose que vous désirez aussi un lit.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Je vous remercie docteur.

Un charmant sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du médecin.

- Ce n'est rien monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Avant même que Lucius n'ait répondu, l'homme n'était déjà plus là. Il soupira. Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur les traits détendus et aristocratiques de son fils. Il possédait une beauté que personne d'autre ne pouvait posséder. Comment lui, Draco Malfoy, pouvait l'aimer, lui ? La question était pourquoi lui, Lucius Malfoy pouvait l'aimer. Jamais un père ne devait aimer son fils autrement que comme tel. Mais lui, lui ne s'était jamais attaché à personne. Il ne pouvait le considérer comme la chaire de sa chaire, le sang de son sang. Personne n'avait jamais pris une place dans le désert polaire qui lui servait de cœur avant, pas même sa mère ou son père. L'admiration et la crainte étaient les seuls sentiments permis dans son éducation. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il en avait souffert comme sa mère avait dû en souffrir. Encore longtemps, il se souviendrait de la violente réaction de son géniteur le jour où Ventseslava Malfoy avait passé sa journée à choyer son fils de treize ans lors d'un de ses rares déplacements.

Le courage dont elle avait fait preuve durant toutes ces années le rendait fier de la femme qui l'avait élevé. Une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si elle aurait été heureuse pour lui d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Mais la voix de la raison lui souffla perfidement que sa mère aurait été choquée de voir que son fils aimait son petit-fils comme il devrait aimer sa femme. L'homme calla sa tête contre le rebord de la chaise, les bras ballants. Aujourd'hui, il avait eu peur de perdre la seule personne qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Quelque chose de sourd et incontrôlable qui s'infiltrait en vous comme le venin d'un cobra. On frappa à la porte et une infirmière vint avec un plateau. Elle lui fit un sourire discret et repartie comme elle était venue après avoir posé l'objet sur la petite table de la pièce. Lucius ne calcula même pas le repas et vint poser sa tête sur le matelas. D'un coup, il eut sommeil. Pour quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas depuis un mois, voilà qui était curieux. Dompté par Morphée, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément dans la position incongrue qu'il avait occasionné. L'horloge indiquait vingt heures vingt cinq.

Quelque chose d'agréable le fit se réveiller peu à peu. Il lui semblait que des doigts fins parcouraient sa peau puis ses cheveux avec tendresse. Une main se perdait dans son cou pour continuer la caresse jusqu'à sa nuque. L'homme frissonna. Les doigts taquins vinrent chatouiller sa pomme d'Adam pour la parcourir. Ils remontèrent lentement pour venir palper ses lèvres pleines et retracer leur pourtour. La peau semblait sentir le citron. Minute. Draco sentait le citron. Paresseusement, Lucius voulut ouvrir un œil. Il était bien, dans ce cocon de chaleur où on l'entourait de tendresse. Un de ses yeux manganèse décida de se découvrir. Un rideau blond lui barrait la vue. Une main blanche et fine vint soulever ses cheveux doucement pour les lui remettre derrière l'oreille. Elle se recula vivement lorsque les prunelles métalliques furent visibles, endormies. Encore dans les méandres du sommeil, le Lord distinguait la mine horrifiée de Draco. Se croyant encore dans son merveilleux songe, Lucius aborda un magnifique sourire chaleureux. Il se releva doucement et se plaça de façon à ce que quelques centimètres séparent leurs deux visages.

L'homme scella ses lèvres à celles de son homologue et pensa alors qu'il faisait le plus merveilleux des rêves. La douceur des lèvres de Draco était presque réelle, leurs courbes parfaites, leur goût délicat. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'une chimère de son imagination. Bientôt, Lucius darda sa langue et commença à lentement dessiner les lèvres galbées lui étant offertes. Une autre langue vint se mêler à la sienne et un ballet gracieux eut lieu entre leurs deux bouches. La salive s'écoula lentement pour glisser le long de leurs mentons. Une des mains du Lord se calla contre la nuque de son vis-à-vis et Draco caressa doucement le torse saillant de son père. L'homme ouvrit subitement ses yeux, ne se rappelant même pas les avoir fermé. Il stoppa tous ses mouvements et se recula vivement. Il ne rêvait pas, il embrassait son fils. Il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit. Sans se retourner, il sortit de la chambre. Il ne vit pas le visage du jeune homme se décomposer et les larmes rouler sur les joues pâles.

_**--**_

Les écuries du manoir Malfoy abritaient des cheveux d'une immense valeur. Nombreux étaient les champions présents. Lucius avait une préférence pour l'un d'entre eux. Sade - abréviation de Marquis de Sade - était un frison magnifique. D'un noir d'obsidienne, il incarnait le standard de sa race. Ses prix en dressage étaient innombrables et son caractère idéal. Le Lord harnachait avec précautions son étalon, l'esprit distrait. Il avait embrassé Draco et avait fui. Mais maintenant, alors que ce jour marquait le retour de son fils de l'hôpital - son internat avait été mis au courant par Wilma, qu'allait il faire ? Il ne pouvait plus ne serait ce que le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir peur de trouver quelque chose qu'il redoutait. Il n'aurait jamais dû suivre cette voix traitresse qui lui avait soufflé de l'embrasser.

Le blond secoua la tête. Il ne devait plus penser à cet incident. Pourtant, la douceur des lèvres de son fils, la sensation de plénitude qu'il avait ressenti en les capturant, en mêlant sa langue à celle du jeune homme, ne semblait plus le quitter. Oui, il voulait encore goûter à ce pécher interdit. D'un mouvement souple, il monta sur Sade et partit hors de l'écurie aux pas. Dimitri était parti chercher Draco il y avait cela une heure. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant d'affronter son amour. D'un coup, il talonna son destrier et le fit partir au galop dans les jardins magnifiques des Malfoy, entretenus par quatre jardiniers différents. Le vent fouettait son visage alors que ses cheveux volaient. La sensation de liberté s'immisça dans chaque port de sa peau et il en oublia ses problèmes le temps de quelques minutes. C'était ce que l'on appelait le calme avant la tempête.

Dans les environs de dix neuf heures, Lucius rentra au manoir, l'esprit apaisé par l'équitation. Il avait laissé ses soucis dans un coin de sa tête et ne les touchait plus. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre quand il vit son fils assit dans la bibliothèque, le livre émeraude et un stylo à la main. Le Lord se stoppa à l'encadrement de la porte, silencieux. Il voyait le _Waterman _métallique se déplacer avec grâce, finesse et vitesse. Qu'aurait il donner pour être caressé de ces mêmes doigts qui portait le stylo élégamment. Draco termina sa phrase et leva sa plume pour la reboucher. Il posa ses affaires sur la petite table et attrapa ses béquilles posées sur le rebord du fauteuil de son père. Sans un regard pour ce dernier, il quitta la pièce lentement, conservant toujours sa naturelle prestance.

L'homme mira son fils quitté la pièce sans bouger d'un iota. L'air était lourd, pesant. Ne distinguant plus les pas de son héritier au loin, il s'avança pour prendre le livre avec empressement. De loin, son fils avait paru calme et serein. L'écriture tremblante qui était inscrite sur la page démontrait le contraire. Une chanson adressé à lui, une fois encore. Son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine.

__

Infection, (4)

My soul is frozen and it's tied...  
My ears find no voice of you...  
My legs torn in sadness...  
I'm standing in the darkness... I can never go on...  
Rain in the way... the light is far away...  
How man times did I shoot you name in the storm?  
My voice's drying out...  
I live because of you, so I believe...  
"Close your eyes"  
Therefore, this pain never heals...  
My eyes flowing with sorrow has twisted my world...  
Everlasting memories have losts its taste  
and became my enemy and hate.  
rain in the way... the light is far away...  
How many times did I shout your name in the storm?  
My voice's drying out...  
"close your eyes"  
I know... I can never reach for you...  
I live because of you, so I believe...  
"close your eyes"  
I don't regret dying for you...Lucius

Lucius regardait fixement la page noircie de lettres. La lame empoisonnée déversa son cigüe dans son cœur pour finalement se répandre dans chaque partie de son être. Il ferma le livre d'un coup sec et partit d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Draco. Son esprit ne pouvait plus supporter d'avoir mal, de se tourmenter à longueurs de journées. Il devait impérativement mettre les choses au point, sinon il n'osait pas imaginer les conséquences sur son psychisme. Oui, il était amoureux. Oui, la personne qu'il aimait s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Oui, il était un homme et ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure, ses horizons ne s'arrêtant pas à ce détail puisqu'avant son mariage, il avait possédé divers amants. Il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son fils, seulement comme un héritier dont l'éducation lui revenait en partie. N'avait il pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie ? Il était devant la chambre du jeune homme et en mirait la porte. Ce seul obstacle le séparait de l'objet de ses hantises et fantasmes.

Il baissa la tête et soupira. Ses résolutions acquises précédemment ne lui servaient plus, il ne pouvait imaginer laisser ce souci dans un coin de sa tête car il n'était pas seul. Draco aussi devait souffrir. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il frappa à la porte de bois. Il n'était pas dans les principes d'un Malfoy de faire le premier pas car un Malfoy sait que la personne en face de lui le fera à sa place. Seulement, Lucius ne se considérait plus comme le parfait représentant de ses ancêtres. Un faible « entrez » lui parvint et il tourna doucement la poignée de porte. Le froid de la pièce le refroidit d'un coup. La fenêtre était largement ouverte sur le petit balcon de la pièce. Les rideaux jades traînaient sur le parquet ciré. Le jeune homme blond s'appuyait a chambranle de sa porte-fenêtre avec nonchalance. Le Lord s'approcha lentement, après avoir préalablement fermé l'entrée. Arrivé à la hauteur de son fils, il posa sa main sur une de ses épaules.

- Draco...

- Cela vous amuse t'il de me faire du mal père ? Savez-vous que j'espérais ce moment depuis quatre ans ? Savez-vous qu'un nombre incalculable de fois, vous avez piétinez mon cœur ? Je ne vous ais jamais considéré comme mon père, car il me l'est impossible. De nombreuses années, je vous ai regardé avec respect et admiration, jamais avec amour ou affection. Votre « ne t'attache à personne » est rentré dans ma tête pour ne plus en sortir. Seulement, comme vous me l'avez inculqué, vous me l'avez enlevé. Je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne, comme vous me l'avez appris pendant dix neuf années. De mes dix neuf ans à aujourd'hui, votre nom n'est pas gravé en tant que père dans ma tête mais en tant qu'amour. Depuis, je souffre inlassablement. Avant-hier, il m'est arrivé une folie. Lorsque je vous ai vu, endormi la tête sur mon matelas, je n'ai pu résister. Vous sembliez vous inquiéter pour moi. Lorsque vous m'avez embrassé, j'ai quitté ce monde pour celui des rêves. Et quand vous êtes parti sans un mot, je suis descendu en Enfer. Je me suis longtemps demandé pour quoi vous aviez appelé votre cheval Marquis de Sade... Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, je ne vous en veux pas. Si je n'avais pas été stupide et transgressé une des règles de notre famille, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

La voix du jeune homme s'était faite chevrotante tout au long de sa tirade. Dans chacun de ses gestes, on sentait qu'il s'en voulait terriblement. La main de l'homme vint se loger sur la hanche de Draco. Ce dernier sentit que son père posait sa tête sur son épaule.

- Il a quelques temps, quarante neuf jours pour être exact, j'ai fais une découverte qui a changée ma vie. Ce soir là, je suis allé en bas pour fumer une cigarette et j'ai discuté avec mon fils. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà été amoureux. Il m'a répondu à l'affirmative en m'assurant que l'on devenait plus fort. J'étais et je suis encore vulnérable, pourtant, dès que j'ai l'occasion de voir celui que j'aime, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais braver toutes les catastrophes possibles pour lui. J'ai bousillé toutes les règles des Malfoy en une soirée, colossale n'est-ce pas ? Et depuis je me pourris la vie, je ne dors presque plus et travaille à peine. Parce que je me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer comme je l'aime. Néanmoins, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme mon fils car j'en suis incapable. Je ne devais pas le faire et je ne le ferais jamais. A la place, je l'ai mis dans une catégorie vide et sèche. Je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne. Juste tombé amoureux de toi Draco et je ne doute pas que tu dois souffrir. Pardonne-moi d'être parti l'autre fois. J'ai pris peur, je suis encore terrorisé et malgré tout, je vais te demander une chose. Acceptes-tu Lucius dans ta vie ?

La réponse du jeune homme ne vint pas tout de suite. L'aîné distingua alors qu'une main se croisait à la sienne sur la hanche sur laquelle elle était posée. Le corps de son fils se détendit progressivement.

- Oui Lucius.

L'homme ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Acceptes-tu également le fait que nous sommes en faute, que se soit par la nature ou la justice et que nous pourrions être condamné pour cela ?

- Oui Lucius.

- Que chacun de nos faits et gestes devra être effectué ici et seulement ici ?

- Oui Lucius.

Le Lord posa ses lèvres sur le cou diaphane de son héritier pour lentement arriver à son oreille.

- Acceptes-tu de n'avoir que moi et uniquement moi dans ta vie affective ?

- Il ny a jamais eu que toi.

Une langue taquine vint trouver le lobe pour le lécher et les lèvres arrivèrent pour le sucer doucement. Draco commença à haleter.

- Acceptes tu, lorsque tu seras remis de ton accident, que je te fasse mien par tous les moyens ?

La réponse de Draco fut gémit, les dents de l'homme mordillant son cou.

- Oui Lucius.

Lucius tourna doucement son fils vers lui et captura ses lèvres avec douceur. Ils venaient de sceller un pacte contre lois et nature.

_**--**_

Noël approchait à grands pas. Le froid glacial et sec faisait son bout de chemin, paralysant les habitants de l'Angleterre. La chambres des lords était on ne peut plus ravie de retrouver le Lord Malfoy dans la possession de tous ses moyens. Depuis quelques temps, il leur semblait qu'il était revigoré chaque jour. Néanmoins, personne n'en parlait. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires après tout. Lucius avait sans cesse l'impression qu'un sourire niais s'était épris de ses lèvres et ne les quittait plus, encore moins lorsqu'il croisait Draco. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru cela possible. Être amoureux se révélait magnifique. Bien qu'il ait la nette impression qu'il réagissait comme une adolescente mièvre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un bien-être sans bornes. Le monde prenait une tournure différente, tout comme sa vie. Les jours passaient et il se disait qu'enfin, il vivait pour quelqu'un. Ses entrailles se chauffaient chaleureusement dès qu'il pensait à Draco, son cœur semballait quand il voyait Draco, ses yeux brulaient quand il mirait Draco, ses lèvres s'étiraient en parlant avec Draco. Sa vie se résumait à Draco. Et il ne l'aurait jamais changé pour rien au monde. Le vingt quatre décembre arriva bien vite. Les deux hommes le passeraient seul et iraient pour le jour de l'An chez les Riddle.

Lucius mirait le parc Malfoy enneigé. Une légère brise fraiche lui caressait le visage alors que les extrémités de son écharpe blanche voletaient doucement avec ses cheveux. Que le temps passait vite. Aujourd'hui, vingt quatre décembre 2007, il avait quarante trois ans. Cette année, il n'avait pas souhaité fêter son anniversaire, voulant le passer une fois dans le calme apaisant de son manoir. Puis, son anniversaire avait toujours été effacé par les festivités de fin d'années. Il se leva de la rembarde blanchie et rentra dans la chaleur de sa chambre. Quelques flocons s'étaient glissés dans sa chevelure d'or et la parsemaient d'étoiles blanches. Les joues rougies par le froid, il délaissa son écharpe et sa longue veste pour les déposer à leurs places initiales. Il sortit silencieusement et un délicieux son parvint à ses oreilles alors que le Lord passait près de la chambre de Draco. Ce dernier passait ses vacances au manoir avec son père. Ses études à Stafford lui laissaient un emploi du temps souple et, hors des périodes de vacances, il rentrait chaque weekend chez lui, retrouvant avec joie son amour. Leur vie leur convenait parfaitement, vivant dans le secret leur relation. Curieux, Lucius s'approcha à pas de loup et poussa doucement la porte pour s'adosser au chambranle, ses yeux caressant Draco. Le jeune homme chantonnait une chanson d'un groupe allemand qu'il semblait particulièrement aimer, tout en rangeant divers bibelots sur une de ses étagères murales.

-Es ist kalt und regungslos, ich weine leise in die Zeit. Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt doch ich weiß daß es dich gibt, ich weiß daß irgendwann. Irgendwer mich liebt...

Le Lord se joignit à la chanson, la connaissant pour l'avoir maintes fois entendue dans la bouche de Narcissa.

- He comes to me every night. No words are left to say with his hands around my neck, I close my eyes and pass away. I don't know who he his, in my dreams he does exist. His passion is a kiss and I cannot resist... (4)

Draco se tourna doucement vers son père, accoudé à l'encadrement de son entrée et lui adressa un sourire doux. Il continua son rangement, la chanson au bord des lèvres. Lucius grogna, vexé du manque d'attention de son fils. Il avisa le réveil sur la table de chevet en chêne ciré et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il était déjà quatorze heures. Sa tête se nicha au creux du cou du jeune homme et il huma son parfum en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Lucius... fit Draco en posant une statuette de serpent sur le bois acajou.

- Oui ? répondit l'homme en soufflant sur la peau crème

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit le moment pour une séance de ce type, laissa couler le jeune blond tout en attrapant une de ses dagues de collection pour la déposer délicatement au près de ses sœurs.

L'homme pouffa légèrement et vint lentement mordiller le lobe d'oreille du plus jeune, puis souffla, coquin

- Il y a toujours un moment pour ce genre de chose

Depuis que leur relation était officiellement officieuse, ils n'avaient rien fait de poussé, laissant les grains de sables du temps s'écouler doucement. Ils attendraient le moment propice, le moment où ils pourraient se regarder dans les yeux, acier contre manganèse, tornade contre ouragan, en se disant qu'ils étaient liés et hors la loi. Ils n'avaient pas de raison de se presser. Les mains de Draco se logèrent sur celles de son père et se mirent à les caresser.

- Lucius, tu es réellement incorrigible, j'espère que tu en as conscience, remarqua Draco en jouant avec les doigts fins.

- Bien sur que j'en ais conscience, voyons, je serai outré de ne pas m'apercevoir que je suis en train de te tripoter sans vergogne.

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un rire clair et, se tournant vers son père, afficha un air faussement réprobateur.

- Allons Lucius, laissons nos petites envies de cotés et descendons au salon, Wilma se battait avec les guirlandes électriques lorsque je suis monté.

Déposant un baiser sur le bord des lèvres de son amour, le plus jeune sortit de la pièce, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Grognon, Lucius le suivit en marmonnant qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, sans qu'aucun événement ne vienne perturber l'atmosphère sereine installée. Dimitri et Wilma furent congédiés aux environs de dix sept heures, rentrant jusqu'au premier janvier dans leurs familles respectives. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. A vingt et une heure, les deux hommes s'attablèrent et commencèrent leur repas dans une ambiance magique. Les minutes galopaient et la conversation aussi, mêlée aux tintements des couverts d'argents sur la porcelaine. Le Lord ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'au moment où, après le repas, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les pétales purpurins du jeune homme pour entamer la danse la plus vieille du monde.

_**Passage censuré**_

A tâtons, entre deux baisers fugaces, ils montèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Draco. Les mains de Lucius, exploratrices des vallées inconnues, parcouraient lentement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il leur était donné de toucher. Au milieu d'un des escaliers, le jeune homme plaça ses bras derrière la nuque de son père et enfouit sa tête dans les longs cheveux clairs, les jambes croisées sur les hanches de Lucius. Amusé, ce dernier continua sa route et vint se loger sur le lit aux tentures jade et argent de son héritier. Délicatement, il y déposa le jeune homme et pressa doucement leurs lèvres, ses doigts perdus dans l'océan platine. Bientôt, la chemise de Draco se vit promptement envoyée sur le parquet ciré et ce dernier se retrouva torse nu. L'homme se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses du plus jeune dans un bruit de tissu, ses phalanges exsangues courant sur la peau fraiche pour aller narguer les boutons de chaire fièrement dressés. Un long gémissement franchit les lèvres du jeune homme alors que les doigts fins passaient sur sa peau, experts de leur torture.

Bientôt, une bouche chaude vint se poser sur son cou en un baiser, suivit d'un autre un peu plus bas, ces caresses légères et douces telles des ailes de papillons. Soudainement, les lèvres se firent remplacer par les dents, laissant sur la peau pâle de minces rougeurs. Les mains callées sur les hanches du jeune homme, Lucius continuait son ascension vers la ceinture traîtresse qui lui barrait la route. Alors qu'il commençait à lécher la fine ligne de poils blonds partant du nombril du plus jeune, ce dernier fit basculer son père sous lui, une expression coquine sur les traits. Ravi, l'homme se laissa faire et une langue inquisitrice vint chercher la sienne. La salive coulant sur leurs mentons, les vêtements du lord rejoignirent la chemise du plus jeune sur le bois poli. Leurs peaux se touchèrent, provoquant un concert de gémissements rauques, le blanc laiteux contre le blanc neigeux. Le jeune homme détacha rapidement les fermetures du jean noir pour le jeter au travers de la pièce, offrant à sa vue la seule barrière de tissu encore présente.

Draco regardait avec délectation la peau tendue sur les muscles saillants. Sa bouche traça un sillon sur la peau tendre et crémeuse, partant de la clavicule au chemin blond promettant monts et merveilles qui se terminaient dans le boxer. Ses doigts passèrent habillement sous son amour et lui retirèrent doucement le tissu encombrant, laissant l'homme en tenu d'Adam. Les yeux brillants, le jeune homme leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard tempétueux de son père, assombri par le désir. Un jappement s'envola quand il commença à prendre le membre d'une proportion très honorable dans sa main, son pouce effleurant le gland rougi à la manière du vent. La respiration saccadée, Lucius attendait son jugement. Accédant à la demande muette de son aîné, le jeune homme passa sa langue sur la longueur du membre turgescent, lentement, attendant le moment propice où il pourrait englober la dague de chaire n'attendant que son fourreau bouillant. Le tissu émeraude se voyait broyer par les mains de Lucius, ses phalanges devenant écarlates, les yeux mi-clos.

Cédant, le jeune homme prit enfourna l'érection fièrement dressée et commença un lascif va et vient, soutenu par une cadence d'une lenteur mortelle. Il sentait contre sa langue la veine tressauter au rythme de ses mouvements, il entendait la respiration laborieuse de son père, il humait le parfum ambré mêlé à celui du sexe. Ivre, le Lord sentait qu'il quittait la Terre pour rejoindre les brasiers tumultueux du plaisir charnel. Dans un effort surhumain, il passa sa main droite dans la chevelure soyeuse de son fils pour le relever doucement. Surpris, Draco lécha une dernière fois la virilité et sonda les prunelles étincelantes. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il rencontrait le matelas, Lucius à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, lui volant un baiser. Les mains fines et puissantes détachèrent rapidement la ceinture et envoyèrent valser le pantalon ailleurs, emportant le boxer prêt à rompre dans sa course. Doucement, il présenta trois doigts devant la bouche du jeune homme et, saisissant le message, ce dernier les suça avidement, mimant l'acte de manière érotique sous les yeux ardents de l'homme assis entre ses jambes.

Jugeant ses doigts suffisamment humidifié, le Lord posa sa bouche sur les lèvres purpurines de son amour alors qu'il faufilait sa main entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement plaintif en sentant tout contre son intimité l'index humide du plus vieux. La deuxième main du Lord blond commençait à descendre vers la verge tendue de son cadet, caressant de la pulpe de ses phalanges la peau veloutée. Délicatement, il fit pénétrer son doigt, attendant la réaction de Draco. Il se tendit subitement, poussant un râle de douleur. Les lèvres de Lucius retrouvèrent les siennes, mêlant leurs langues pour un ballet sensuel. La douleur s'estompant, le jeune homme commença à bouger très doucement, craignant le moindre mouvement brusque. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et le jeune blond serra les dents. Lucius l'embrassait tendrement, lui murmurant des mots doux tout en bougeant légèrement un peu plus à chaque fois. Se détendant, l'étudiant se mit à légèrement onduler, geignant pour que sensation de plaisir s'accentue.

Le Lord blond sourit en sentant les muscles se détendre et fit avancer les dernières phalanges. Brusquement, Draco miaula et le sourire de l'homme s'élargit considérablement, tout en repassant sur cette marque merveilleuse. Le jeune homme voyait danser des taches blanches devant ses yeux, des frissons le parcourant à chaque seconde, son rythme cardiaque devenant incontrôlable, râlant, miaulant, grognant pour que son amour l'achève et ne s'arrête jamais. L'aîné retira ses doigts, provoquant une plainte du jeune homme. D'un baiser, il le fit taire et prit les mollets du jeune blond pour les positionner sur ses épaules. Yeux dans les yeux avec son cadet, il se positionna à l'entrée de ce dernier et commença à lentement s'enfoncer dans l'antre incandescent. Une unique larme s'échappa des paupières closes de l'étudiant blond, vite attrapée par les lèvres de l'homme.

Durant quelques instants, ils n'effectuèrent le moindre mouvement jusqu'à ce que Draco bouge les hanches. Le signal donné, le Lord s'enfonça de toute sa longueur et ils commencèrent à se mouvoir en harmonie, la peau claquant contre la peau. Les filaments d'argent se mélangeaient encore et encore, les souffles se perdaient, les gémissements filaient, la faim les tenaillait. Ils s'embrassaient entre deux coups, se caressaient légèrement en ne faisant plus qu'un, la sueur roulant sur leur peau tendu par les muscles. Ils sentaient qu'ils allaient décoller et partir loin dans les tréfonds des abymes du plaisir. Vint le coup de grâce, Lucius touchant la prostate du jeune homme de plein fouet, ce dernier explosant entre leurs deux corps. Les muscles se pressant contre lui, l'homme se déversa dans un dernier coup de hanche dans le corps alangui de Draco. Haletant, le Lord blond déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles, gonflées, de son amant et se retira de lui. Durant quelques secondes, allongés côte à côte, ils retrouvèrent leur respiration. Ce laps de temps écoulé, ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent fiévreusement. Front contre front, les paupières closes et entrelacés, ils se souriaient paisiblement.

- Bon anniversaire Amour, murmura Draco en jouant avec les filaments dorés.

- Je t'aime Draco, fit Lucius tout aussi doucement, passant deux de ses doigts sur la joue de son fils.

- Je t'aime Lucius.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, leurs corps étroitement mêlés et le cœur remplit d'allégresse. Ils avaient signé leur pacte immoral, se liant à jamais contre chaque justice que la Terre puisse porter. Mais l'amour en lui-même qui émanait de ce couple singulier, lui, était il immoral ?

_**Fin du passage censuré**_

Le lendemain, Lucius reçut divers cadeaux, tel qu'une magnifique chevalière en argent, offerte par son amour. Draco se vit offrir un pendentif où les initiales « D. L. M. » s'entremêlaient à la manière de serpents. Malgré tout, le plus beau présent qu'ils eurent fut l'amour de l'un à l'autre. Les jours filèrent rapidement et le trente et un décembre marqua une soirée particulièrement agréable pour les deux hommes. Lucius n'avait pas revu Tom Riddle depuis quatre ans, ce dernier partant régulièrement en voyage en raison de son rôle d'ambassadeur. L'homme s'avérait être fiancé à un magnifique jeune homme aux yeux verts, des cheveux indomptables et du nom de Harry Potter. Le Lord avait froncé les sourcils et avait appris que son père était médecin à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste à Stafford. Draco avait retrouvé sa mère, des amis à lui et avait lié un lien avec le compagnon de Tom. En bref, l'année 2008 s'annonçait bien.

Ce matin de janvier, Lucius s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil et croisa élégamment les jambes, son verre de bourbon dans la main droite alors que ses yeux voguaient sur le roman qu'il lisait. Après quelques minutes, Dimitri arriva pour l'informer que son étalon, Marquis de Sade, semblait nerveux. Curieux, l'homme avait posé ses affaires et était parti en direction des écuries. Il croisa Draco en chemin, lui souffla un baiser et un « je t'aime » et s'en alla comme le plus heureux des hommes. Oui, c'était cela. Le plus heureux des hommes. Son cœur ne cessait de se remplir d'amour, de joie, de tendresse chaque jour un peu plus. Ce sentiment tellement puissant battait dans son sang, dans chaque pore de sa peau sans exception.

Ce fameux sourire niais qu'il exécrait auparavant ne voulait plus se déloger de ses lèvres, son masque impassible n'était remis qu'au travail et encore. Bien sur, il restait toujours le Lord Malfoy, craint, calme et respecté, tel le cygne fendant les eaux d'un lac avec cette sérénité qui lui était propre. Néanmoins, tous voyaient qu'il n'était plus le même. Dans le vent hivernale, il parcouru le parc enneigé à grands pas pour rejoindre le bâtiment équestre. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, il entendit très nettement les coups donnés dans une des stalles. Sourcils froncés, il avança prudemment dans la pièce chauffée et atteignit le boxe de Sade. Ce dernier semblait vouloir défoncer les murs, ruant et renâclant sans relâche. Précautionneusement, il ouvrit la barrière de bois et entra. L'étalon le toisait hargneusement de toute sa hauteur. Les oreilles pointées vers l'arrière, les naseaux dilatés et la respiration saccadée, il semblant vouloir se jeter sur Lucius à la seconde. L'homme réagit instantanément et se tira vers le coté, évitant de justesse les puissants antérieurs du cheval. Coincé contre le mur de pierre, alors qu'il voyait les sabots se rapprocher de son visage à grande vitesse, l'animal poussa un hennissement rageur. Trou noir.

_**--**_

La pluie tombait silencieusement sur la pelouse d'un vert tendre. Il n'y avait pas d'arbre dans ce lieu, seul le léger clapotis de l'eau contre le marbre trahissait la vie. Un homme mirait en face de lui, son regard vide ne bougeant pas de l'inscription gravée dans la pierre blanche. Les lys et les roses posées sur elle égayaient l'endroit mais rien n'était heureux. Habillé de noir, ses cheveux plaqués contre son front, l'homme ne respirait plus dans le cimetière. Son regard n'était porté que sur le marbre gravé et sur la photo qui l'ornait. La personne dessus souriait doucement, son regard d'acier pétillant. Il avait vingt trois ans. Lucius n'était plus vivant. Il était mort quand était décédé son fils, son amour unique. Il n'avait plus de cœur, on le lui avait arraché. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, il s'en était allé. Il navait plus son amour, la mort le lui avait volé. Il n'avait pas mal, il ne sentait plus rien.

Ni l'eau glacée qui le parcourait, ni la morsure de la douleur qui l'arrachait. Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils unique de Narcissa Black et de Lucius Malfoy, avait quitté les vivants le treize janvier 2008, tué par Marquis de Sade, défunt étalon Frison abattu quelques jours plus tard. Le jeune homme avait sauvé son père en se sacrifiant à sa place d'une mort atroce, chose qu'il avait subi. Lucius tomba à genoux, les yeux vidés. Sa propre mort serait la bien venue. Pouvait on mourir d'amour ? Il l'ignorait. D'un geste lent, il posa une main sur le marbre et l'autre sur son cœur. La froideur des deux corps ne l'atteignit même pas. Ses nerfs ne réagissaient pas, le froid l'avait déjà consumé depuis longtemps. Il voulait hurler, pleurer, griffer et se réveiller près de Draco. Oui, sortir de cauchemar et humer le parfum de son amour, sentir sa chaleur au travers de la pulpe de ses doigts. Pourtant, cette voix qui le poursuivait ne perdait pas un seul instant pour lui murmurer cruellement que jamais plus il ne se réveillait auprès de lui. Un air vint se former dans sa tête.

- Stirb nicht vor mir...

Enfin, oui enfin il avait comprit cette règle qui avait suivit durant des années et bafoué pendant quelques semaines de pur bonheur. Il avait comprit pourquoi aucun des Malfoy n'avait été amoureux auparavant. Maintenant, en perdant l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celui qui le rendait heureux, la personne avec qui il aurait voulu finir sa vie, il savait pourquoi un Malfoy ne s'attachait à personne.

_The End..._

* * *

(1) : J'ai changé les noms de Dobby et Winky pour la crédibilité de l'univers, désolée de cette liberté personnelle.

(2) : Ceci est la chanson de Moi Dix Mois, « Nocturnal Romance », traduite en français. Cette traduction a été prise sur _Nautiljon_

(3) : La chanson est de Despair's Ray, « Infection ». Je n'ai pas mis la traduction pour ne pas alourdir le texte.

(4) et (5) : Voici quelques phrases de la chanson « Stirb nicht vor mir » de Rammstein, littéralement « Ne meurt pas avant moi ».

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction qui ne devait absolument pas se terminer comme ça. En fervente fan des « Happy End », je ne voulais pas écrire une DeathFic. Comme quoi, les personnages peuvent décider de leur destinée seuls... Ce texte n'est pas passé à la correction de ma gentille bêta Al'Mevera pour que vous puissiez le lire en attendant le chapitre de « N'oublie pas ». Je m'excuse des fautes présentes.

Merci de me lire,

Ahava Elohim


End file.
